


Mine

by XredrumX



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XredrumX/pseuds/XredrumX
Summary: Hope was looking for Dark Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes english is not my native language

Hope was tired.

It was late at night and she hasn't stopped looking for Josie since she disappeared. Well, she wasn't Josie, she was Dark Josie.

Everyone treated Dark Josie as a different person and Hope understood that after all she and Josie that everyone was used to were quite different, but that didn't mean they should treat Dark Josie like a monster, after all the normal Josie was still inside.

Hope just wanted to help without hurting Josie but it seems that everyone disagreed and thought that they should treat Josie as one of the monsters of the week. That was ridiculous!

Hope and Landon had fought about it, Landon thought Hope was too focused on looking for Josie and was forgetting him but how could she not be focused? Josie was friends with everyone and it seems that only she was trying to go after the girl.

Hope was in the forest now. She had another dream about Dark Josie and in it the girl attracted her to the forest and Hope was thinking that somehow the siphoner had managed to invade her dreams.

Of course, Hope knew it must be a trap, but she didn't care, she was strong enough to defeat dark Josie but hoped it wouldn't be needed.

She continued walking alone through the forest when she almost tripped over something. It was a cloth. Hope took the cloth and realized it was a shirt. What?

"It looks like you found something of mine." It was Josie's voice.

"Where are you?" Hope couldn't recognize where the voice was coming from.

"You don't need to know where I am, just need to know where I'm going." She said in that provocative voice.

Hope remembered briefly that the dream she had ended in the old mill.

She kept walking now that she knew where Josie was but she also wondered why Josie's shirt was on the floor and it was just the time that she found another piece of clothing. A skirt.

Was Josie undressed?

Hope started to imagine this but knew it was wrong to think of her friend like that.

She kept walking and finally arrived at the old mill but everything was dark.

"Josie?" She called.

Suddenly the lights came on and there was Dark Josie. Half naked.

Hope was surprised and didn't know what to do other than to look at Josie's perfect body in front of her but she remembered that it wasn't really Josie.

"You should put on some clothes..." She looked away.

"Why?" The dark witch approached Hope in slow steps. "You saw my clothes and knew what you were doing when you came here."

Hope knew what she could find but was not prepared to have Josie half naked in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" Hope asked stunned at the girl.

"You are being really cute looking for the other Josie. I can't give her but I can give you another reward" Josie approached Hope and rubbed her face over the tribrid that still seemed stunned by what she was seeing.

"You are not my Josie," Hope said.

"But I'm just doing something that other Josie always wanted and never had the courage." She ran her thumb over Hope's bottom lip.

Hope didn't believe it, obviously she remembered that Josie had a crush on her but that was just the past.

"I don't believe you" She took Dark Josie's hand and removed it from her face, but the witch held the hand of the tribrid.

"You should," She took Hope's hand and guided it through her body. "Do you know how much Josie dreamed of your hand on her body like that?" Dark Josie's hand guided Hope's to her breast and squeezed. Hope couldn't believe what she was letting Dark Josie do but she just couldn't seem to stop it. "Do you know how Josie waited for you to touch her here?" Dark Josie's hand finally guided Hope's to her center. Hope groaned. Josie was already wet for her.

Hope's eyes turned yellow and her wolf was screaming to fuck Josie Saltzman, but she couldn't do that, the girl in front of her was not Josie.

"Look at you, your wolf wants me but you are unable to admit it." Dark Josie laughed. "You know, when you fuck me, the boring Josie will feel everything I do and she'll love it."

"So let her take over," Hope said, finally pulling her hand from Josie's center but regretting that she couldn't feel the girl anymore.

Dark Josie rolled her eyes. "Nice try, but I bet you would like to be in bed with me in control more than she is. Boring Josie loves to be treated with affection, but sometimes she is just a naughty girl who wants someone to fuck her hard. It's for that's what she liked so much about Penelope. " Hope was annoyed at the mention of Penelope. "Oh, Penelope fucked me so hard, how could I forget? Could you fuck me harder than her?"

"Of course I could, I'm a tribrid, no one could fuck you harder than me in the whole world!" Hope was angry and jealous.

"So show me."

Hope pulled her into a kiss. Her tongue soon met with Dark Josie's. Hope's hands went over Dark Josie's body without any concern about being romantic, after all that's what the other girl was asking for.

Josie moaned in her mouth when she felt Hope's hand squeeze her ass and then Hope laid her on the floor.

"Yes, show the best you can do." Dark Josie was loving it.

Hope kissed her again until she reached the neck of the siphoner by placing her mouth on Josie's neck and starting to leave several hickeys. She wanted everyone to see that Josie belonged to her.

Her hands were still on Dark Josie's body and were nimble enough to pull the bra out of the siphon while she was still sucking on her neck.

Hope pulled back a little to admire Josie's breasts.

"Like what you see?" Dark Josie teased.

"I loved." Hope said before falling into Josie's mouth.

She sucked on one nipple while playing with the other in her hand and Dark Josie just moaned obscenely at Hope's mouth.

Everything the auburn wanted to do was make Josie feel pleasure and be the best person the brunette had in her entire life while she took advantage of the feeling of having Josie's nipple in her mouth and having Josie squirming under her.

"Oh, Hope ..." Dark Josie moaned as Hope ran her tongue over Josie's nipple and then sucked.

She decided to switch sides and do the same process on Josie's other breast while her hand went to the breast where her mouth had been.

This time she chose to be wilder and twisted Josie's nipple while taking a bite of the girl's other nipple and heard Dark Josie moan even louder.

"Oh, fuck," Dark Josie started rubbing Hope's thigh to try some kind of relief. "Fuck me now!." She ordered.

Hope tightened her hands on Josie's hips and forced the brunette to stop. She slapped the side of the brunette's butt, making Dark Josie moan.

"If you want me to fuck you, you'll have to wait." The tribrid spoke firmly.

"The boring Josie would have found it so sexy to see you being the alpha and showing who's boss, but she would never admit it." Dark Josie commented and was soon slapped in the ass.

Hope continued to suck on Josie's breast with devotion, but now she was eyeing the biggest prize of the night that was between Josie's legs.

She pulled away and quickly glanced at the witch's body and pulled her in for a kiss again. She ran her hand over Dark Josie's body while she was still kissing her until she reached the girl's panties and soon her finger was in her wet center. Josie moaned.

They broke away from the kiss. "Do you like how wet my pussy is just for you? Josie touched herself wondering how your fingers would be like inside of her, but I can have your fingers inside me and she will thank me so much while I'm cuming." Hope now didn't care what Dark Josie said, she just wanted to have unforgettable sex with the witch.

Hope removed Josie's panties and stepped away a little to admire the girl's body. Naked Josie was the image of her dreams.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to be mine." Hope spoke.

"For me to be yours, you'll have to make me come first." Dark Josie smirked.

"I will make you come so much that you will forget that you ever wanted anyone but me." The tribrid was confident.

She lightly ran her finger over Dark Josie's wet center and brought it to the girl's clit, using only light pressure. She wanted to have her fingers inside Josie but Hope was looking at Josie's pussy so hungry and decided she should taste the siphoner first.

Hope went down running her mouth over Josie's abs until she reached the part where she wanted it most. She didn't go straight to the point, she just kisses through Josie's center and watched the girl go crazy, it was even strange to see Dark Josie totally handed over to her.

"Fuck, Hope ..." The siphon groaned.

Hope looked up and suddenly the eye contact made everything seem much more intimate and the tribrid finally decided to snap and lick Josie's center, occasionally returning to her clit.

"Fuck!" Josie's moans were now loud and pornographic, making Hope think she could come just by listening to Josie's moans.

Hope penetrated Josie with her tongue and sucked the girl's clit, feeling her get even wetter and approach the peak. But Hope wanted more. She remembered her hand and then thrust three fingers inside Josie as she sucked on her clit making the siphoner go crazy even more.

"Harder." Dark Josie asked through moans.

And Hope obeyed, after all she was a tribrid so of course she could make it stronger than that and she could easily overcome Penelope.

She knew that Dark Josie was strong so she added some of her supernatural strength and Josie's moans increased even more.

"Do you still think someone can you fuck you harder than me? "she asked with pure arrogance in her voice.

Josie couldn't answer she could only moan, but Hope liked it that way, she never felt in control when things involved Dark Josie but now she was in control and Dark Josie was being submissive to her.

Hope felt Josie getting tighter and tighter but she was wet enough for Hope's fingers to still move fast and strong. Hope's other hand came back to Josie's breast and squeezed hard.

"You are mine." Hope said. "Only I can fuck you like this."

And then she felt Josie's tighten even more and the girl shuddered, grabbing Hope's arm as she let out a long and loud moan. She had come.

Hope took advantage and licked Josie's center while the girl shivered even more at the pleasure being prolonged.

"Come here." Dark Josie pulled her into a kiss. She ran her tongue over Hope's tongue and tasted her own taste.

"It looks like my taste is good." She commented.

"You have no idea." Hope smirked. "So? Who fucks you better? Me or Penelope?

Josie laughed. "Penelope is just some witch, she couldn't do what you did."

Hope was relieved. She was a little competitive.

And then Dark Josie started to get up off the floor leaving Hope confused.

"It was fun while it lasted."

"What?! I'm still wearing clothes. Won't you return the favor?" Hope didn't believe that Dark Josie would just go away.

The siphoner laughed again. "You need to wake up, Hope." She snapped her fingers.

Hope woke up and realized she wasn't in the Old Mill but in her room, sweating and wet. She was confused by what had happened but looked at the open window and was certain: Dark Josie had invaded her dreams again.


End file.
